The Trials of Love
by BlueSilverPandas
Summary: Something is definitely wrong with Hiro. Having just turned fifteen, he's well on his way into what Baymax previously diagnosed as "puberty." But with puberty comes some strange new feelings, feelings that even a genius like Hiro isn't prepared to handle! A series of oneshots with a Hiro x OC focus.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So I finally saw Big Hero 6 recently, and I _loved it to pieces. _So what do I do when I love something to pieces?

I produce fanworks, of course!

I got this little plot bunny the other day while I was thinking about how Hiro would act if he were to ever get a crush on someone. This was originally supposed to just be a little oneshot, but who knows? Maybe I'll expand on it.

Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6.

* * *

><p>Something was definitely wrong with Hiro.<p>

Well, maybe not _wrong_ per se, but the rest of the team certainly noticed a change come over him as the school semester passed. It wasn't just the physical kind, everyone already knew about those. Having just turned fifteen during the past year, Hiro was well on his way into what Baymax had previously diagnosed as "puberty."

He had grown taller – shot up a full five inches – and his voice had gotten slightly deeper as well. Although he retained the scrawny frame from his youth, he had filled out quite nicely. And, true to Baymax's prediction, he had hair. _Everywhere._

That being said, no one on the team was concerned about Hiro's physical changes. The emotional changes, however? Those were something else.

His normally friendly demeanor had heightened considerably – he was always smiling as of late – and he seemed to walk with a spring in his step. He was also spending a lot more time in front of the bathroom mirror. Actually, whenever he passed any reflective surface at all, he would quickly glance over, run his fingers through his hair, and continue on his way like nothing had happened. For a boy who previously didn't give a damn about the way he looked, it was _highly _suspicious.

After much debate amongst themselves, a few scans by Baymax, and several top-secret missions carried out by both Fred and Wasabi, they had their answer.

Hiro was in love.

Now the only question was:

With _whom?_

After several more weeks consisting of more debates amongst themselves, more secret missions by Fred, and interrogating Hiro until he was red in the face, they finally got their answer on a simple trip to the hardware store.

Wasabi needed some new parts for his tool kit (they mysteriously kept disappearing), while Gogo wanted some new upgrades for her bike. As the group walked towards the store, none of them noticed Hiro subconsciously glance at his reflection in the window and smooth his hair into place. Standing up a little straighter, he followed the others through the front door.

Behind the register, there stood a teenage girl with long red hair that was held back in a high ponytail. When she saw the group enter, she gave them a smile.

"How're you guys doing today?"

Everyone responded accordingly, but when Hiro spoke up, the girl gave a small laugh.

"You again?"

"Yeah," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Just needed to pick up a few things."

"That you didn't remember last time?" The girl raised her eyebrow in response, but the smile never left her face.

"What can I say?" Hiro said sheepishly. "I'm a little scatterbrained."

"I would agree," said the girl. "But I'm not allowed to insult customers directly."

"What about your lab partner?" Hiro grinned.

"He can come talk to me when he emails those plans he promised last week." The girl crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm working on it!" Hiro raised his hands in defense. "I've just been very busy lately, that's all."

"_Sure_ you have," the girl rolled her eyes. "Buying up the entire store!"

"I-!" Hiro sputtered. "I need a lot of parts!"

"Mhmm," said the girl. "Would any of those parts happen to be for our semester project? Because if so, I'll gladly give you my employee discount."

"No, that's okay." Hiro blushed. "You don't have to do that."

The girl shrugged. "Suit yourself." Gesturing her head towards the aisles, she said, "I assume you know where you're going by this point?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Alrighty then," she leaned against the wall behind the counter. "Just yell if you need anything."

"Will do!" Hiro scampered off to his desired aisle, while the others, who had been secretly watching the conversation unfold, exchanged knowing smiles.

_Jackpot._

Once everyone had gotten what they needed, they formed a line at the front of the register to pay. When it was Hiro's turn, he set his things down and waited for the girl to scan them in.

"That'll be $21.80." she said.

"What?" Hiro was confused. "I thought it was-"

"I gave you my employee discount." The girl smiled. "No need for you to go broke while you get what you need."

Hiro felt his heart flutter as he smiled back and paid for his items. "Thank you."

"No problem. But I expect that email in my inbox!"

"I'll get it to you, I promise." Hiro waved to the girl. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" she waved back, before Hiro turned around and exited the store. Once he got outside, he found the others waiting expectantly for him, all wearing that knowing look from inside the store.

Noticing all their stares, Hiro raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Wasabi cocked his head towards the store. "You know that girl?"

"Uh, yeah." Hiro shifted nervously. "She's my lab partner."

"Oh," Wasabi raised a knowing eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"Yes?"

Gogo smirked. "Not for long."

"_What?!"_

"C'mon Hiro," said Fred. "We saw you talking to her."

"How many times have you been in that place?" asked Honey.

"Just a few!" cried Hiro. "Really!"

"Suuuuure," Gogo rolled her eyes. "That's why you've bought up the entire store, right?"

"Admit it, Hiro." said Wasabi. "You've got it _bad._"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I _don't!_"

"Actually, it kinda seems like you do." Fred interjected.

"Aww, leave him alone guys." said Honey. "He's turning red."

Horrified, Hiro brought a hand up to his face. Sure enough, the skin there was flushed a deep crimson color and emitting an intense amount of heat.

"Sorry, bud." Fred apologized. "But seriously, you should totally ask her out sometime."

"No." Hiro said firmly.

"But you'd make such a great couple!" He insisted. "'Cause you know, she's so tall, and you're so, um… not as tall but still tall enough, know what I mean?"

"What Fred is trying to say," interposed Honey. "Is that you shouldn't be scared to ask her out. From what I can tell, I think she really likes you too."

Her words definitely made Hiro feel better, but at the moment, he was too embarrassed to dwell any more on it.

"Thanks, guys." he muttered.

* * *

><p>I may add more parts to this later, but it probably won't be as organized as my chapter stories lol.<p>

Have a merry Christmas (if you celebrate it), and a wonderful holiday season! I hope you get lots of presents and time with the people you love :)

Love,

Liz


	2. Chapter 2

Oh look I finally decided to update this little story :P haha but anyways, I finally sat down and wrote this out today while my classes were cancelled due to crazy snow. It ended up going in a bit of a different direction than I thought it would (a lot more feels this time around), but I hope you enjoy it anyways.

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.

* * *

><p>Time passed, and as the semester continued on, the others learned more about the girl Hiro Hamada had fallen in love with.<p>

Her name was Maiye Barton, and she was seventeen years old. She was a freshman at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, studying Computer Engineering. Like Hiro, she had graduated high school at a young age, when she was sixteen years old. Her parents – a police officer and a professional artist – had divorced when she was fourteen, and her father moved to San Fransokyo to take on a new job. She had been visiting him over February vacation when she first visited the Institute, and loved it at first sight.

It had been a big change for Maiye to move from her original home – the city of New Yorksea – all the way to San Fransokyo, clear across the country. Things sure were different here, no doubt about it.

But sometimes, different could be a good thing.

It had been a simple conversation, one that began while Maiye and Hiro were working late in the lab one night. Thanksgiving was coming up, and they were both more than ready for the well-deserved break.

"This project is going to be the death of me," Maiye had said, chewing on a slice of cold pizza. "I swear."

"One more week," Hiro had promised from behind the screen of his laptop. "One more week, and then we're in the clear."

"One more week," Maiye grinned. "And my house is going to be jam-packed full of relatives who keep commenting on how _tall_ I've gotten." She laughed lightly. "As if I need to be reminded."

Hiro chuckled, but couldn't bring himself to respond. Hearing her talk about how busy and crowded her house was going to be only served as a reminder of how quiet his already was.

Noticing his silence, Maiye raised an eyebrow. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Hiro shrugged, typing away.

Maiye wasn't buying it. Scooting her chair next to Hiro's, she placed a hand behind his laptop and attempted to close it while he was still typing.

"Hey!" Hiro turned to glare at her, but stopped short when he realized just how close she was. At this angle, their faces were mere inches apart, and he found himself staring directly into her eyes.

_Wow did she have beautiful eyes…_

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Maiye, resting her chin on her hand.

It was then that Hiro realized there was no point in hiding anything from her. Sighing, he turned away and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"It's just… I'm not sure if I'm really looking forward to Thanksgiving this year after all."

"You're not?" Maiye raised an eyebrow and was just about to ask him why, until she followed Hiro's gaze to the framed photo that sat on his desk. Inside it, there stood a younger version of Hiro being hugged from behind by an older boy. Both of them were smiling and laughing at the camera.

"I see," Maiye said softly. "I'm sorry."

Hiro attempted a half-smile in her direction. "Thanks." Leaning back in his chair, he remained quiet for a few moments, before speaking again.

"Thanksgivings at my house have always been small," he mused quietly. "But with Tadashi around, they never felt that way. He was always the one cracking jokes and telling me to eat my vegetables." Hiro laughed humorlessly. "He always used to make fun of how short I was because I didn't eat them."

Hearing Hiro talk about how much he missed his brother and how much his death had truly impacted him caused Maiye to feel sadder than she thought she would. Hiro always seemed so happy. It hadn't occurred to her that he was going through a lot more than he let on.

Before she could lose her nerve, she leaned forward and pulled him into a gentle hug. That was acceptable, right? Hugging your lab partner (_and hopefully more_) when they were feeling upset? _Oh please, please, **please** don't freak out…_

Hiro, in the meantime, sat frozen in place when he suddenly felt Maiye wrap her arms around him. Wait, was she _hugging_ him?! She _was!_ In that instant, the genius's brain became filled with nothing but a string of _wow she's really hugging me this is really happening her arms are around me and everything I'm not dreaming oh god she smells really nice how do girls do that?!_

With wide eyes, he quickly glanced sideways at the photograph of Tadashi that sat on his desk. His brother had always been an expert when it came to this sort of stuff. What would he do right now?

Then, out of nowhere, he heard Tadashi's voice echo in his mind.

_What are you waiting for, bonehead?_ It said with a chuckle. _Hug her back._

Timidly, Hiro raised his arms and wrapped them around Maiye's abdomen, allowing his head to rest lightly on her shoulder as a whirlwind of emotions passed through his mind. Oh, why did everything always have to be so confusing? Was it possible for one person to feel happy and sad all at once? Moreover, did Maiye have any idea of the effect she was having on Hiro right about now?

When they pulled away, Maiye moved her hands so that they were now sitting on Hiro's arms, just slightly above his hands. The gentleness in her touch reignited the nervousness Hiro often felt around her as he felt his heart rate speed up and his face flush red. In that moment, Hiro struggled to find the words that would easily explain how he was feeling on the inside, you know, something simple along the lines of,

_I really like you as more than just a friend or lab partner but I don't know what to do about it, and I can't ask my brother because he's dead and it still hurts to think about him too much._

But when he saw the expression on Maiye's face and the understanding look behind her misty blue eyes, Hiro realized that maybe he didn't have to do any explaining at all. Maybe, just maybe, this would be enough for now.

* * *

><p>This was supposed to be cute, I swear, but it took a completely different direction than I intended and now it's a one way feels trip that made even me emotional while writing it ;_; Don't worry, if everything goes as planned, the next installment should be a little happier.<p>

Well, enjoy the snow friends! (And if I don't update before then, happy Valentine's Day!)

-Liz


End file.
